Life was never the same after that fateful day
by LeiFreezeFire
Summary: Four girls turn up to fight a battle that Harry should fight they stay with him and one becomes a dear and close friend of Harry's but there's a twist, believe me you won't expect it. (hope that's better I lov Redheads w Fangs)
1. Who said zoos were safe?

Who said zoos were safe?  
  
Harry sat in the back of the Dursley's car, mentally readying himself for any trouble that might come as it always did nowadays, with Death Eater attacks up to a 50% rise from the summer before it was no wonder the Dursleys were taking him to the zoo, that and the fact nobody was able to take him for the day (much to the disappointment of Dudley and Harry himself).  
  
'Out' Uncle Vernon grunted as the car pulled up the drive of the zoo and parked comfortably in between, a Ford Cavalier and Ford Anglia. Seeing the Ford Anglia made Harry's stomach give an unpleasant jolt, remembering only to well the Weasley's old car Harry and Ron had successfully, stolen, lost and in the long run made wild.  
  
The queues to actually enter the zoo were massive and getting longer by the second.  
  
'Typical, always busy on Saturdays, we should have come yesterday Petunia, I told you'  
  
'Vernon, it's the summer holidays, it's always going to be busy so please will you get in the queue? Thank you' said a very irritable Petunia Dursley. A grunt was all Petunia got in reply from Vernon Dursley, Harry rolled his eyes, the Dursley's were generally a very agreeable couple - and don't for one moment think I mean agreeable to other people, oh no, they always got along that sense of agreeable - however this last summer and this summer it really kicked off. Harry's uncle always found a moment and excuse to suggest booting Harry out, however Petunia would not hear a word on the matter, nowadays she was as sweet as sugar to Harry which he found very unnerving indeed. Who wouldn't? After sixteen years of being constantly downtrodden by this woman now being cared for, bought presents and generally being liked was totally scary. Suddenly a knock on the shoulder told him Uncle Vernon had manage to purchase a family ticket and was now forcing his way into the park itself.  
  
The zoo hadn't changed much from when Harry had last been here which meant the same format the only thing remotely different was the name it was now, Animal Peace!!!!!! Basically telling any passing death eater 'This is just a friendly zoo that doesn't want trouble', well that was what it was meant to say, and did to muggle eyes, but to the magical world and death eaters, it said something along the lines of ' This "ZOO" is feast to any one with a wand as it is packed, full to the brim with muggles of all shapes and sizes, meaning, serious vulnerability to anyone, have a nice day picking off muggles" **Yes** Harry thought **that's exactly the message that gives** and with a huge sigh he turned and followed his relatives onwards towards the giraffe house, **poor Dudley** Harry thought, **seventeen and still being treated like he was only just eleven, heehee**  
  
The day went smoothly incredibly smoothly compared to the last visit the Dursleys and Potter had taken six years ago. Finally at round about four in the afternoon Harry, Dudley, Aunt Petunia and Dudley sat down at a little café to have a snack. Harry automatically felt for his wand, which he kept for safety in his jean pocket. There was four reasons for this; One: Voldemort, Two: the Death Eaters, Three: he hated being anywhere without it, Four: he was able to use it now he was of age. He congratulated himself even more in thinking that he could apparate away from danger - and thanks to a technique Hermione worked out - silently. He settled in his chair comforted at the thought of his being armed compared to everyone else. Looking around he saw a family of a mother with dark red hair, try and contain a hyperactive toddler with identical coloured hair, Harry was immediately reminded of the Weasleys.  
  
Over on another table were three girls that deeply intrigued him, one hair spookily light blonde hair, waving slightly down her back from a pony tail high on her head, Harry noticed not a single bump had appeared in the process and her hair seemed to have not products on it (something he learnt about while hanging around with Hermione) the girl had emerald green eyes not unlike to Harry's very own and was wearing a emerald tank top with sapphire studs making a long winding river. She wore large green combats for trousers, over denim ankle boots. The second girl in the pack had peculiarly brown hair that was cut and spiked however the style had been wasted as her hair had been tied in two little bunches at the bottom of her neck, her eyes were bark brown and zipping around quickly giving the impression of being very observant. The clothes she wore were a short brown skirt, fraying at the bottom, complete with a baggy halter top adorned with the palest emeralds Harry had ever seen, her shoes were high heeled winkle- pickers or as Hermione often said when describing this type of muggle shoe, pinkle-wickers. Harry's eyes made contact with her's and he got a pang in his scar however the pang was a comforting pang not the short sharp pang he was given every time Voldemort was near or feeling anything in particular, he was so shocked by this he nearly fell of his chair and when he looked back at the three girls they were talking quickly and in some sort of foreign language, the third girl was the one who intrigued him the most her hair was ebony black, shining in gentle ringlets halfway down her back, a pale complexion and her big, satin-like, watery blue eyes gave her the appearance of a little china doll the like of which Aunt Petunia kept in a large glass cabinet in the dining room. On her head was a raven black hat, encrusted with tiny diamonds and pale blue topazes all around the bottom. Her clothing was very peculiar indeed a black dress with pale blue and silver glitter patterning ending in two points at the end, each side and meeting in the middle of the front and back, underneath that a pair of ordinary denim jeans ending with trainers completing the outfit.  
  
A grunt from next to Harry made him switch back to his senses, next to him Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley and a waiter were all looking at him, 'WHAT!!!' Harry shouted irritated at everyone looking at him.  
  
'Your Uncle was just asking what you would like' Aunt Petunia said politely, this sent a shiver running down his back as it always did when his aunt was nice to him.  
  
'Butt.bottle of water please' he replied sweetly almost stumbling on his words and asking for a butterbeer.  
  
The few minutes waiting for their purchases were agony to Harry he had to sit smiling at all the comments Uncle Vernon made about the park being full, the drop in drill sales and the latest abnormal killings the death eaters had made.  
  
Finally when the food and drinks came Harry took his water without a word turned around and stared at the other groups around the table he also noticed little candles had been placed on each of the tables preparing for dusk, the mother and child had departed, and all around you could see grateful faces. The three girls were still there, talking as ever in a different language that Harry had the suspicion of being gobbledegook or something, one another table two young students, on another two teenage twins with their younger sister, all of the people around with happy faces not one of them suspecting what was just about to happen.  
  
'BANG!!!' Harry jumped at the sound of what he recognised as roughly twenty apparations all close together. This could only mean one thing DEATH EATERS!!!  
  
************************~~~~~~~~~~~**********************  
  
These are J.K.Rowling's characters, the girls, are mine though. I would just like to apologise, that the chapter is rather small, but they will get longer, promise. 


	2. Are there such things as Elves?

Are there such things as Elves?  
  
Harry couldn't believe it just as he thought things were going smoothly as well, oh well, he had his wand and he could make a speedy get-a-way if he needed to. He waited to see what the death eaters were going to do. Harry didn't have to wait long either.  
  
'Avada Kedavra' the nearest death eater cried pointing his wand to the young child the two teenagers were with. Harry was just about to shout a protection spell to divert the curse when he was knocked back, the three girls had almost automatically got out of their chairs, the spiked hair girl made a dive, turned it into a roll and the ground seemed to be following her, she rolled so fast that within two seconds she'd rolled three metres, the ground following her hit the curse midway through it's flight and instantly the ground absorbed the killing curse stopping it in mid spell. The girl got up brushed her clothes free of mud and ran over to give her mates high fives. Without warning they turned around and made a triangle figure in front of the death eaters the black haired one to the front her friends at her side.  
  
'Don't even think of trying that again, these humans are under our peoples protection so don't even think of trying to hurt or kill them, for it shall not work,' The black haired girl told the twenty in black robes clearly, so clearly infact it was clear she believed it and was not afraid.  
  
'Oh yeah, and how would your 'people' be lovey?' one of the tougher looking guys asked.  
  
Suddenly the front woman gave a wicked grin, 'well fight us and maybe just maybe you'll see,' she teased ' I'll give you one clue, my name's Breeze Sapphire-Gale, this is Acorn Scent-Time' pointing to the girl with the short spiked hair 'and this is Harmony Flow-River' pointing to the one with the blonde hair. 'Now you know our names, maybe we can just get it over with? Hmmmmm?'  
  
'If we must' said a bored drawl that was definitely not Lucius Malfoy, but Draco Malfoy himself.  
  
'Oh, wait, no, where the hell is Peace?' Acorn yelled worriedly.  
  
'Why want to put a halt to the fight?' Malfoy asked teasingly.  
  
'Did we say that? But unless you hadn't noticed, twenty men against, what, three girls it seems a little bit unfair don't you think? But if we had Peace it would mean five men against at least one girl, which in the long run is pretty fair seeing as how we are superior beings and all, we just want to give you a fair chance,' Harmony whispered yet was surprisingly audible.  
  
Breeze turned to her and asked 'where is Peace?'  
  
'Ain't got a clue Bree' Acorn said thickly.  
  
'I have a faint suspicion,' Harmony whispered with a sneaky smirk causing Breeze, Acorn and not to mention the death eaters look at her. Giving a faint nod to her companions she readied herself for combat. With no word escaping their mouths Acorn and Breeze turned and faced the death eaters preparing for a fight. Without a sound the candle on the table where the two students were sitting fell of the table and a massive flame started up.  
  
'What magic is this? They're going to burn us!' Uncle Vernon yelled.  
  
'Shut up you fool' a red haired girl had just stepped out of the fire. She had a white-strapped top with a fire blazing all around. Her trousers were also white and again with a fire blazing around each leg. . Breeze, Acorn and Harmony silently went up and embraced her.  
  
'Good to see you Peace how are the flames?' Harmony asked courteously.  
  
'Very well Harms, how's the tide?' Peace replied.  
  
'As good as can be expected in these times as people abuse it'.  
  
'This is all good and well but I thought we were here to fight evil, not talk about the comings and goings of fire and water,' Acorn cut in bluntly.  
  
It was quite obvious that Breeze and Peace were finding it hard not to laugh as Harmony sent Acorn a withering look.  
  
'This gentlemen is Peace Heart-Warm the fourth in our party, now we can fight?' Breeze hurriedly said.  
  
'Very well', Draco replied, 'Vincent, Gregory, Parkinson, Zabini your with me against the little miss not scared of anything, "Breeze", Baddock, Nott, Pritchard, Bellatrix, Rabastan, "Acorn" Rodolphus, Rookwood, Avery, Macnair, Mulciber, "Peace" Dolohov, Jugson, Crabbe, Goyle, Lucius, "Harmony".'  
  
'Good at organising aren't we dear Draco.' Breeze teased before jumping up in the air to do a performance of acrobats. Acorn had ivy growing from the tips of her fingers winding around her advancers making them look like her puppets. Harmony was just standing their singing yet it had an effect on the death eaters that had come towards her. Peace was currently juggling fireballs.  
  
'Is this the best you can do?' a voice recognisable as Bellatrix Lestrange asked.  
  
'Don't worry' Breeze calmly replied ending her show with a cartwheel and landing on the floor, 'we have more, yet before we do we must become in tune with the elements as you saw us doing'.  
  
Harmony stopped singing; Acorn with drew her ivy, Peace gulped down her fireballs. 'Bring it on' the four girls chorused. Boy did they, Malfoy Jr, Crabbe Jr, Goyle Jr, Parkinson and Zabini all came towards Breeze she did some quick calculations and was off, Crabbe had reached her first, big mistake where he was concerned, a kick aimed at his middle sent him flying back into Goyle where they both laid in a heap unconscious. Next Blaise Zambini appeared opposite Breeze, with a smile Breeze kicked Blaise in the face using the momentum to swing herself around and with a fatal blow from the back of her hand, Breeze had sent the third of her opponents into unconsciousness. Pansy seemed to be a little bit smarter than the people before her and sent a stunning curse at Breeze who deflected it with a kick.  
  
*~*  
  
Peace was having by the looks of it the time of her life, she like Breeze was using calculations instead of force. Rodolphus, Rookwood, Avery, Macnair, Mulciber came at her wands at the ready and even an axe. Macnair came towards her axe swishing as he went, Peace just stood there watching as if a spectator. The second before Macnair sent the axe crashing into her she stepped aside letting the axe become stuck fast in the ground she hit him with the side of her hand in his neck knocking him unconscious. Avery was next, he sent the killing curse at her but she quickly deflected it with her hand, with her leg she sent Avery flying into unconsciousness. Rodolphus tried to hit her however Peace was too quick for him, she ducked and Rodolphus's punch hit Mulciber. Rodolphus was then sent flying into Rookwood by Peace, the both of them out for the count. Peace seeing she was needed went to help her companions.  
  
*~*  
  
Acorn ducked a stunner that was sent at her and kicked the firer in the navel area, knocking her back, her mask was sent flying to reveal none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
'my god, haven't you changed Bellatrix, why last time I saw you, you were almost pretty, what Azkaban does to us hey. I remember what I looked like when I came out lucky I could still use my powers otherwise I don't know how I'd have been.'  
  
Then Acorn sent Bellatrix into Rabastan with a punch to the face. Baddock, Pritchard and Nott were left. Peace came to help and together they defeated their opponents quickly with kicks and punches in sync.  
  
They went together to help Harmony.  
  
*~*  
  
Harmony sent Dolohov and Lucius Malfoy flying the minute they came at her wands blazing a slap to Malfoy Senior gave her momentum to high kick both him and Dolohov. Crabbe and Goyle came together one on the right of Harmony the other to the left. They came crashing up to her she ducked and the stunners they'd sent in her direction hit the other. Jugson was left and by this time Peace and Acorn had appeared. The three girls punched him knocking him into unconsciousness.  
  
*~*  
  
The only pair still fighting was Malfoy and Breeze.  
  
'I'd give up if I were you Mr Malfoy four of us and one of you. Highly unfair in your case.'  
  
Malfoy was not giving up with out a fight though and used advantage of the girl's low defences to shoot the killing curse.  
  
It hit Breeze and she fell back not a sound issuing from her lips. Her companions did not flinch nor did they try to kill him back.  
  
There was silence. Not a single person moved, spoke or it seemed breathed.  
  
'Lord is that the best you can do Malfoy?' Breeze stood up. She shook her head her hat had fallen of in the fall and was currently laying by her feet. She did not seem to care though. Peace broke the tense silence that had appeared when Breeze stood.  
  
'Breeze, careful, ears, hair, you do the math'  
  
Breeze looked at her held her hand to her mouth and quickly returned her hat to it's rightful place.  
  
For the first time Harry noticed the way the girls seemed to hide the tops of their ears.  
  
Draco decided while nobody was really paying attention to slap Breeze. Her head went to her left, her hat went flying into Harry's lap and her hair covered her face. Instinctively she shook her hair showing the tops of her ears, Peace, Harmony and Acorn yelled at her, but it was too late, Malfoy had seen, Harry had seen and so had the whole café had seen. Pointed ears, the likes of which elves had.  
  
'Elf' Malfoy whispered before he and his fellow death eaters disappeared.  
  
The four girls sighed heavily and nodded.  
  
'well our job is done' Breeze said turning to look straight at Harry, 'you live to fight another day Harry Potter, we shan't always be here to fight the battles you don't need to fight but we will always look over you.' She had to finish her speech there as Petunia Dursley had just ran up and hugged her.  
  
'Breeze, it's been such along time, I haven't seen you since you were tiny. So much like your mother, I can tell you that.'  
  
'P.p.Petunia Dursley? Ohmigod, mum talked about you ALL the time.'  
  
'How is your mother?' Petunias asked letting her go from her hug.  
  
'You haven't heard have you?'  
  
'Heard. what would there be to here?'  
  
'My mother was killed the day same day as Lily'  
  
'Oh my, I didn't know, I am so sorry'  
  
'Don't be it is not an awful tragedy, she gave Lily her Daisy,' Breeze whispered careful not to be heard through her tears.  
  
'So I suppose it's Gale that has taken over?'  
  
'Yes she is the oldest'  
  
'I am sorry to interrupt but Aunt Petunia how do know this elf?' Harry said.  
  
'Don't call her an elf, she is Princess Breeze Sapphire-Gale so please Harry treat her with respect! Breeze here is the daughter of my late friend Windier Sapphire-Gale, Queen of the air elves.'  
  
'Late Queen' Breeze corrected her in a whisper.  
  
Petunia looked at her and frowned.  
  
'O.k. we're making progress, how do you know the late Queen?' Harry asked.  
  
'She was my Mintsront'  
  
'Sorry?'  
  
'My Mintsront, my.'  
  
'Partner catcher' Breeze helped her quietly.  
  
'Is that what it means? Well I never knew that, but hey you learn something new everyday' Petunia said to Breeze.  
  
'Look we really must be going,' Breeze told them 'it was so nice to see you again'  
  
Peace walked over to the candle she had knocked over when she arrived, picked it up, put it back on the table, re-lit it and suddenly she transformed into a flame and disappeared back into the candle.  
  
Harmony took Harry's bottle of water and poured a little on the ground. Before changing into a water droplet and joining the water on the floor to be absorbed by the ground.  
  
Acorn walked back to the rolled up ground and slid under it before it replace it's self as it had been before the elf had ever touched it.  
  
Breeze crouched down, as though she was a runner readying herself for a race, scrunched up her face, in a random, powerful gust of wind she disappeared.  
  
Harry stared at where she had been. Stunned by what had just happened. His aunt knew an elf. Things were getting too weird for comfort.  
  
************************~~~~~~~~~~~**********************  
  
These are J.K.Rowling's characters, the girls, are mine though. Just as I promised the chapter did get a bit longer. I write on word and this chapter is 5 pages long as apposed to the last chapters 3 pages, so slowly but surely.  
  
Hope you like this chapter. Please say what you think.  
  
Thankx,  
  
Nyx xox 


End file.
